Cinco maneras para liberar a una esclava
by MJJWild
Summary: Existían cinco maneras de liberar a una esclava y Draco Malfoy estaba seguro de que jamás usaría ninguna de ellas con Hermione Granger.
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaaaaaaaa!!! Les traigo un nuevo One-shot, Dramione, como siempre xD. **

**Primero que nada, esto me llevó un año hacerlo y ni que fuera 'la obra de arte'. Y si logré terminarlo fue por mi amora Gisella!! Se lo prometí hace siglos, es más, lo empecé a escribir para ella en secreto y no pude llegar a entregárselo a su cumpleaños, que verguenzaaaaaa.**

**Y segundo, nada, estoy segura que lo cagué al final, pero lean igual y decidan por ustedes mismos.**

**Los quiero!**

* * *

**Cinco**** maneras para liberar a una esclava**

**1.**

_Dominus:__ Aquel mago que tiene en su pertenencia a un esclavo, con el poder de manumitirlo de sus deberes._

_Servi__: Cosa, esclavo, que está al servicio de un mago._

_Manumitir__: Dejar en libertad._

Cuando el ministerio, junto con Scrimgeour y su pandilla de inservibles se vieron asestados por el golpe imparable del imperio Voldimista, el ministerio desapareció y con ello, toda la seguridad que los magos habían puesto sobre sus casas y las de sus vecinos muggles. De esta manera, para cuando se llevó a cabo la primera redada de sangre sucias, a un mes de la caída del ministerio, Hermione Granger fue llevada al "_basurero"_, que cumplía la misma función que una perrera, pero con un nombre más indigno y con menos atenciones. Fue así como luego de ser capturada había sido tatuada con una gran "S" negra en su muñeca que simbolizaba la palabra _"Servi"_. Técnicamente, Servi era la cosa esclava que tenía un único derecho, algo obligatorio, a procrearse para que – una vez nacido - su bastardo fuese regalado al ejército esclavista, que siempre formaba las primeras filas en las batallas y equivalía a un escudo físico humano para los mortífagos.

En la noche de su cumpleaños numero 18, Draco Malfoy recibió a modo de regalo a Hermione Granger como su Servi, y él se regodeó en esto, porque experimentaría lo que era convertirse en _Dominus_ con nada más ni nada menos que la empollona, amiga del pobretón y del cara rajada. Sin duda alguna, aquel fue su mejor cumpleaños.

- Granger, me duelen los pies, ¡masajéalos! – le ordenó con una sonrisa burlona.

Hermione llevaba tan solo una semana en aquella mansión y sintió ganas de masajearle el cuello al vanidoso ese que tenía por dueño_,_ y de paso estrangularlo.

Existían _cinco_ maneras de liberar a una esclava y Draco Malfoy estaba seguro que jamás usaría ninguna de ellas con Hermione Granger.

Tenía varias razones para creerlo, la primera de todas y la más importante: ella seguía siendo la misma odiosa come libros, empollona y mal arreada de siempre, y él seguía creyéndose el dueño del mundo, tan arrogante, pedante y egoísta como de costumbre y con su idea de salvarse el culo por sobre encima de todas sus prioridades.

Si bien pertenecía al séquito de seguidores de Lord Voldemort - quien ahora estaba al poder, bajo el seudónimo de "El Emperador"- no se consideraba tan valiente como para dar su vida por otros, ni lo suficientemente desquiciado como para asesinar a alguien, jamás lo había hecho y por lo que había visto hacer a alguno de los suyos no se creía capaz. De todas maneras, no veía a los muggles o sangre sucias siquiera como personas, simplemente como _"cosas"_ que en su justa condición de esclavos tenían _el derecho de procrearse para darle al imperio futuros guerreros que se enfrentasen – ya fuese a voluntad o bajo el maleficio Imperius – a la resistencia San Potteriana. _

No tenía bien en claro si estaba a favor de la muerte de los sangre podrida y los simplones muggles, o si todo aquel asunto le era totalmente indiferente. Sea como fuere, él no tendría que ensuciarse las manos matando o defendiendo, porque su postura era aún más inteligente que la de tomar partido. Si, él no tomaba partido, estaba más allá del bien o del mal, o mejor dicho _entre medio._ Draco Malfoy hijo del reconocido mortífago Lucius Malfoy, a diferencia de su padre, lo único que quería era salvarse el culo. Como ya lo había reconocido, aquella era su primordial prioridad.

Él prefería mantenerse al margen, protegido al igual que un pollo recién nacido, por el ala de su padre y su madre. Mientras que los tres estuviesen vivos y sanos, el resto le daba lo mismo. Aunque debía reconocer que prefería a Voldemort, ya que la política adoptada por sus progenitores los beneficiaría muchísimo más, que si el cara rajada y el mamotreto de Weasley junto con toda la clase de camicaces que se le juntase ganaran la batalla. Voldemort equivalía a poder y San Potter a derrota y un serio problema judicial.

Y algo que no le gustaba a Draco Malfoy, era estar en el bando de los perdedores. No, su apellido se alzaría en la gloria y el regodeo de los vencedores. No había una chance de errar, porque de esa manera, su prioridad de salvarse el culo y el de su familia, se iría a la mierda.

Hacía ya seis meses que el señor de las tinieblas era el señor de la muerte, algo que para el mismísimo Emperador equivalía a ser más que un Dios, ya que hacía algo mejor que dar vida, _quitarla. _Como Lucius Malfoy repetía antes de cenar "Lord Voldemort es el proveedor de almas para el Dios de muggles" y le gustaba que todos así lo creyesen.

_**Manumisión primera "per vindicta"**__**_**__ Liberación por juicio. El Dominus debe presentarse ante La Honorable Corte Mortífaga y expresar su deseo de liberar a su Servi contando con importantes hechos fácticos que comprueben el buen comportamiento – y en el caso de tratarse de un impuro o muggle - el entendimiento completo de su inferioridad natural sanguínea. Ante la demostración de respeto y eterna sumisión al cuerpo mortífago y por sobre todo a Lord Voldemort, el Servi en cuestión es dejado en libertad total, a excepción de los muggles e impuros que por su inferioridad natural obtienen una libertad parcial, ya que se encuentran en una condición que requiere una tutela perpetua._

Granger, sin duda alguna, era todo lo opuesto a aquella vía de escape, era irrespetuosa, varias veces lo insultaba entre dientes y cuando sentía que no podía reprimir sus frustradas ganas de pegarle se calmaba con al menos insultarlo con la voz al cuello. Sin dudas algunas, después no podía escapar a las represalias, que viniendo del arrogante de Draco Malfoy, consistían en tenderle la cama reiteradas veces en el día porque el muy imbécil la desarmaba en menos de dos minutos, o lustrar todos sus patéticos trofeos que sin duda alguna habían sido comprados y alterados - los nombres - mediante magia, o hacerle de comer bastantes delicias para terminar llamando al elfo ya que todas las preparaciones – según Malfoy - habían sido la mitad de asquerosas de lo que era ella - _y eso ya es decir mucho, Granger -_.

- Imbécil – masculló.

Draco Malfoy la miró con una sonrisa burlona, mientras ella le quitaba la camisa.

- ¿Qué es lo que dijiste, basura muggle? - preguntó

- Nada.

- ¿A si? Y ¿Cuándo fue que "imbécil" pasó a significar "nada", Servi inútil?

Hermione tironeó con mayor fuerza de la camisa del "estúpido" que se hacia llamar su "dueño", arrancándole un par de botones.

- El mismo día en que tu cabeza se convirtió en una gusanera ¿por? – contestó.

- Porque los gusanos que tengo por cerebro me recuerdan que necesitas un castigo _extra _por tu comportamiento irrespetuoso hacia tu Dominus. ¿O ya te olvidaste que Potter y Weasley decidieron dejar de buscarte? – dijo, y pareció saborear cada palabra, llenándolas de ácido antes de dejarla salir por sus labios malditos.

- Muérete...

- Ni en tus mejores sueños, pretendo vivir muchos años con el simple fin de fastidiarte la vida Granger – aguijoneó.

- ¡Oh! Que patético de tu parte, sabía que soy importante, pero tampoco al extremo de ser la razón de tu vida Malfoy… aunque a decir verdad, es lo mismo que ser la razón de la vida de un hurón… por lo tanto, no, no es tan importante – comentó y empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón, no sin el nerviosismo que siempre la embargaba en ese momento…

- Patética tu vida mugrosa, voy a vivir hasta viejo para fastidiarte y vas a tener ochenta años, vas a estar gorda, esclerótica y más castor de lo que sos hoy, y de todos modos vas a tener que levantarte de la pocilga que tenés por habitación para venir y desvestirme para que yo me bañe - comentó – y después de unos años más, finalmente te vas a morir y yo voy a seguir viviendo, para asegurarme que no te entierren y te tiren por ahí, para que Weasel te vea y muera a tu lado con el corazón partido y por fin, de una vez por todas, el trío de oro va a estar muerto, porque a Potter solo le quedan unos meses..

Hermione le bajó los pantalones con brusquedad y tomó su bóxer entre las manos, tiró con fuerza de éste hacia arriba, arrugando la tela y ejerciendo presión sobre la entrepierna de Draco.

Malfoy por el contrario sonrió, ella estaba furiosa, había dado en el clavo. Podía darse cuenta de eso, no solo porque Hermione le estuviera estrangulando su preciada masculinidad, sino también porque había entrecerrado los ojos hasta que solo fuesen dos rendijas, fruncido el entrecejo y los labios… estaba realmente furiosa y eso le encantó.

- Cuidado Malfoy, porque un día, cuando estés cansado después de la partusas que te armas con las putas de Slytherin que vienen por la noche, quizás, solo quizás, se me ocurra meterme en tu habitación y matarte con mis propias manos… o hacerte una extracción de pene, para que no tengas más a tu juguetito sexual y seas todo un fracaso…

_**Manumisión segunda "per testamentum"**__ _Liberación por testamento. El Dominus, debe expresar su deseo de libertad para su Servi una vez que él haya muerto. En éste debe enumerar, al menos, diez actos de respeto por parte de su Servi, quien – una vez fallecido el Dominus – recuperará su libertad, ya sea total o parcial (dependiendo de su condición sanguínea), debiendo eterno respeto por los sucesores del fallecido._

Draco rió con fuerza – más allá del dolor que ella le estaba produciendo – y bajó sus manos hasta encontrar las de ella, las cuales perdieron fuerza.

- Si lo que quieres, Granger, es algo de sexo, solo pídelo y le diré a algún Elfo que te ayude…

Hermione soltó una carcajada fuerte y lo soltó.

- Naturalmente preferiría a un elfo, no tengo ganas de contagiarme de ladilla – Giró sobre sus talones y tocó el agua de la ducha – ya terminé, calculo que podes bañarte solo.

- Si, estoy acostumbrado a meterme ácido por todos lados cada vez que me desvestís. ¡Ahora vete!

Y con un "idiota" se retiró del sector de baño.

**2.**

_**Manumisión tercera "Ecclesia"_**_ _Liberación por "iglesia". El Dominus debe tomar como testigo al Obispo _(quien era representado por un mortífago de fuerte poder económico)_ Dejando liberado al esclavo - ya sea parcial o totalmente - una vez haya dicho bien los 10 mandamientos Voldimistas ("Amaras a Voldemort por sobre todas las cosas" "Denunciaras a todo impuro rebelde" "Tomaras como tuyo lo perteneciente al impuro" "Levantaras tu varita en favor al Emperador" "Odiaras a los traidores a la sangre" "Todos tus trabajos serán por y para el señor de las tinieblas" "No dudarás en derramar sangre putrefacta" etc)._

Cuando Draco volvió de misa (un tipo de reunión donde se dedicaban a marcar la importancia de lo 10 mandamientos Voldimista y los próximos cambios de la sociedad hacia esa mugre andante la cual llamaban _delicadamente_ "impuros" o "sangres sucias") le ordenó – no sin esa sonrisa socarrona y arrogante, la cual era merecedora del odio de Hermione – que preparara la cena y se esmerara en no hacer la porquería que solía cocinar, porque aquella noche tendría una pequeña fiesta con los "muchachos" – o "_grandes hipócritas del demonio"_, como a ella le gustaba llamarles en su interior – y que se arreglara un poco las "crenchas" para que no los descompusiera del asco aún antes de probar la repugnancia que ella haría.

Por lo tanto, Hermione se pasó toda la tarde haciendo la comida preferida del estúpido, egocéntrico, malcriado, y mal nacido de Malfoy, y preguntándose también, porqué ella tenía que hacer de comer si "_tan mal lo haces Granger que siento ganas de morir"_ y porqué mierda no le hacía simplemente un pollo con salsa de puerro y listo, en vez de complicarse haciendo la "_comida preferida del caprichoso diabólico huroncito Malfoy" _

De todos modos, cuando gritó ese maldito animal que tenía de aviso por las visitas, decidió dejar la cena reposando unos minutos mientras ella se iba a arreglar, para que el estúpido no sintiera vergüenza de ella. Y odió tener que hacerlo, pero era inteligente y no quería que sus desacatos fueran percibidos por Lucius Malfoy, quien volvía a las seis de la tarde - de hacer vaya uno a saber qué - y remediaba las faltas de Hermione a golpes. Ya una vez la había castigado y ella prefería no saber nada más con algo que tuviese que ver con él. A demás, una vez Lucius había amenazado a Draco por no ser tan despiadado con ella y el hurón – por mucho que le pese a Hermione – se había tragado todas los insultos habidos y por haber, pero con ella había seguido comportándose de la misma manera: gozándola, pero sin ir a extremos. Obviamente, el asunto no había pasado del estudio del "gran Lucius" y ella jamás le había dicho a Draco que los había espiado, ni tampoco se le ocurría hacerlo.

Draco Malfoy era diferente a toda esa mala hierba que habitaba la mansión Malfoy y Hermione sabía cual era su comida preferida, pero mejor no seguir por ese camino.

La cena se sirvió a las ocho y media de la noche. Hermione se había puesto el mejor uniforme de trabajo – que alguna otra empleada había mejorado antes de ser liberada – y se había arreglado lo mejor posible teniendo en cuenta que en su actual mundo, su horizonte se remontaba a un par de prendas idénticas y un peine al cual le faltaban varios dientes.

Para variar, llegada la hora de servir la comida la habían insultado todos los comensales menos el anfitrión, y la mayoría de ellos le había realizado un escaneado físico bastante profundo, al igual que el anfitrión.

Dicen que cuando alguien cocina, deposita sus sentimientos para quien lo recibe, dicen que quien prueba algo delicioso, delata su sentir… _irremediablemente._

Y así fue, ante el primer bocado, Draco Malfoy respiró con mayor profundidad de lo habitual y cerró los ojos en un acto reflejo. Y todo eso, Hermione lo vio.

- Realmente Draco, no te equivocabas al decir que esta esclava no sabe dar placer culinario, esto es asqueroso.

- Vomitivo.

- Incomible.

- Tan desagradable como ella misma – comentó un gordo, algo rubio y peludo.

Hermione dio un paso al frente sin poder controlar su genio y con la mejor de las sonrisas, opinó al respecto:

- Si soy tan asquerosa pido entonces, por favor, saber por qué me miró tanto el trasero cuando serví su plato, señor.

- ¡Maldita sangre podrida! – Rugió aquel intento de hombre y se puso de pie, tirando con fuerza la servilleta de tela a la mesa – te arrepentirás de lo que dijiste – y con una rapidez asombrosa, levantó su mano de gorila y la dejó caer con todas sus fuerzas sobre la mejilla de Hermione.

Draco Malfoy se puso de pie, interponiendo su cuerpo entre el de su esclava y el del gorilón.

- Tranquilízate Iron – dijo y alargó su mano al pecho del hombre – no quiero que vuelvas a golpearla, ¿de acuerdo?

Probablemente Iron, con sus 20 años de edad, lo mataría a golpes si se propusiera hacerlo, pero él le daría guerra, otra posibilidad no tenía. Y no es que presentaría batalla por la inútil de Granger, sino por el respeto de sus pares. Nadie golpeaba a un Servi ajeno, permitirlo, sería perder el status civil y él no dejaría que aquello ocurriese.

- ¿Defiendes a la esclava Malfoy? Has caído bajo.

El rubio enfrió la mirada mientras que daba la vuelta y se dirigía a Granger:

- Quiero que subas a tu habitación, te bañes y duermas. Ahora.- Después, se dirigió al "_gorilón" _como había sido agendado por Hermione – Defiendo mi apellido Iron, no vuelvas a faltarme el respeto frente a la esclava.

Todos tomaron sus respectivos lugares y nadie más emitió ningún otro comentario que tuviese algo que ver con la comida o la sirvienta Hermione Granger.

_**Manumisión cuarta "inter amicos"_**__Liberación "entre amigos". El esclavo debe ser invitado a compartir la mesa de su dueño junto a sus amigos, dejando en buena imagen a su Dominus. En caso de ser una exitosa ceremonia, luego de dejar la casa en buenas condiciones, el Servi queda liberado (ya sea parcial o totalmente, correspondiendo a su sangre)_

Draco sintió rabia cuando cerró los ojos para dormir, ¿Era _tan difícil_ pedirle a la unineuronal de Granger que hiciera de comer y se marchara? Todo habría sido más fácil si le hubiera pedido a las otras inútiles que tenía su padre por esclavas que hicieran de comer, aunque claro, la comida no habría sido tan magníficamente deliciosa, ni se habrían visto tan bien en ese traje de servicio que _él mismo había arreglado para la ocasión_. Maldita Granger. Mañana pagaría por su estupidez.

**3.**

El ejército de bastardos ya era lo suficientemente grande como defender unos 3.000 mortífagos de segunda, que si morían, realmente sería lo mismo.

Aquella estrategia de guerra había sido postulada por Roger Morrison, militante del movimiento "_Voldimista liberador_", cuya formula planteaba la división de la avanzada liberadora en cuatro estratos: encabezando las armas, muggles e impuros, seguidos por integrantes del "MPJ" (**M**ovimiento **P**otteriano **J**uvenil – que por su falta de entrenamiento eran presas fáciles), quienes eran comandados bajo el maleficio Imperio por el estrato subsiguiente: mortífagos mediocres. El cuarto estrato, estaba formado por los mortífagos de la clase del '50, quienes eran los últimos en presentar batalla, por lo tanto corrían menos riesgo de muerte. Éstos tenían un duro entrenamiento, lo que los había vuelto magos cada vez más hábiles en las artes oscuras y de guerra.

La oposición Potteriana y sus guerrilleros seguían en la sombra, trabajando y esperando por la señal de Harry, alias, el niño que vivió. El porqué era tan importante lo que Harry tenía que hacer, tan solo el adefesio de Ron Weasley y la esclava Hermione Granger lo sabían. Voldemort, por su parte, quería ser uno de ellos. De todos modos, nadie sabía quienes eran los que compartían tal secreto y si Lucius Malfoy lo hubiese sabido, no habría dejado a Granger ni a sol ni a sombra.

El último golpe del Imperio Voldimista estaba programado para consolidar de una vez por toda su política sanguínea: los impuros cumplirían favores al Emperador y luego, serían asesinados. No importaba el costo. Fácil había sido derribar al ministerio luego de romper sus bases: Dumbledore. Por lo tanto, fácil sería acabar con el resto. Y finalmente, ya solo Voldemort, un sangre mixta, obtendría el poder absoluto, y gobernaría inamoviblemente al mundo mágico _puro._

Era inevitable, para el siglo XXI ya no habrían rastros de aquella clase subdesarrollada como la impura, ya no habría lugar para ellos.

Como sea, Hermione no tuvo otro pensamiento en su mente durante toda la noche más que el recuerdo de sus amigos y la cara del gorilón, del cual se vengaría, promesa de vida. En ningún momento se le ocurrió que pronto una guerra de bestias inhumanas caería sobre la población mágica y no-magica.

Para cuando los primeros rayos de sol golpearon su rostro, la armada Potteriana debía encontrarse jugando al marco-polo por la ciudad en busca de los Malfoy, sin conciencia alguna de que eran ellos los dueños de su mejor amiga.

Molesta por la luz, la esclava se levantó y fue al baño. Por suerte Draco Malfoy se levantaría destruido por la fiesta de la noche anterior y no la fastidiaría hasta eso de las dos de la tarde.

Si Hermione Granger tenía algún defecto (además de ser _fea, impura, asquerosa por naturaleza, dientuda, mal cocinera_ – según Draco Malfoy.) era que le gustaba disfrutar del baño como si fuese el último. Se colgaba bajo el agua de la ducha hasta que sentía que le picaba la piel y hasta entonces no se le cruzaba por la mente meterse algo de jabón. Y Cuando finalmente se enjuagaba, limpiaba su pelo – _y dios la libre_ – tarea que bien podía llevar otra media hora.

Todo aquello ocurría porque era durante su baño el único momento en el cual ella podía pensar con claridad:

Estaba sola y aterrada.

Por más de que ya llevase cinco meses encerrada en la mansión, temía a lo que podía pasar el día siguiente, no tanto por ella, sino por sus amigos. _Por sus seres queridos_. Sabía que por más que Draco Malfoy le dijese hasta el cansancio que Harry y Ron se habían cansado de buscarla, ellos lo harían, hasta perder la vida y eso era justamente lo que la asfixiaba.

Podía soportar a Malfoy, podía serle completamente servicial, podía llevar todo aquello sobre sus hombros… pero no la muerte de sus amigos.

Sabía lo que el imperio pretendía, más de una vez había oído cuando se suponía que era sorda, por lo tanto el mundo exterior no era ajeno a su vida. Le dolía que los impuros marcharan frente en la armada del señor de las tinieblas defendiendo a mortífagos. Peleando codo con codo, totalmente obligados y lo peor aún: concientes de que actuaban contra su voluntad.

Le resultaba desagradable oír las noticias de las apariciones de elfos domésticos muertos, tan golpeados que llegaban a entrar en un estado de desfiguración total.

A veces cerraba los ojos y, mientras la lluvia de la ducha caía, recordaba el momento exacto en el que la pirámide política sufrió el quiebre del cual jamás se recompuso. Donde fue que la norma fundamental del mundo mágico fue derogada para crear una mucho peor, mucho más déspota.

"_El ministerio ha sido asestado por el golpe del ser más temido en los últimos siglos del mundo mágico." _– había dicho la voz de un hombre en la radio muggle – _"Aquí, a solo una semana del comunicado mundial de la existencia de vida mágica, nos encontramos con los ojos clavados en el abismo que ciñe sobre nosotros. Se cree que posiblemente entre esta noche y la madrugada del Martes (mañana) cientos de magos Voldimistas marchen en distintos puntos del mundo con un único fin: eliminar de la faz de la tierra cualquier rastro de lo que ellos llaman _muggles_. Debido al peligro existencial que corre la raza humana no-mágica, Harry Potter, la otra cara de la moneda, recomienda a todo mago que tenga vecinos _muggles_ ampararlos contra el golpe imparable de quien se hace llamar: Lord Voldemort…" _- en esos momentos la voz del hombre se había cortado. Luego se escucharon gritos lejanos en el estudio. Y con un susurro de rendición el locutor dio sus ultimas palabras: -_ "Que Dios nos bendiga y la Virgen nos proteja"_

Se puede decir que a ese punto el quiebre ya había tenido lugar. Y el derecho, la única arma que podía esgrimir el ministerio para proteger a la sociedad, había sido asesinado.

- ¡Granger! – gritó Malfoy – ¡Con un demonio, quiero comer!

Y gracias a eso, Hermione salió semi-bañada a cambiarse, al parecer, el mal nacido había despertado.

Para cuando Draco Malfoy terminó de comer y su Servi se dispuso a lavar todo lo ensuciado, el ejército que portaba una bandera con el emblema de un rayo dorado con fondo escarlata hizo su aparición en los terrenos de la mansión más grande de los Malfoy.

Pronto el terror se apoderó de Hermione. Al frente marchaban nada más ni nada menos que los Weasley, junto a Tonks, Lupin y Ojo loco. Sin embargo, no había rastros de Harry ni Ron – mucho menos de Ginny – entre ellos.

Como alguna hipótesis rezó: _"Todo nace con su contra"_

Por eso, cuando a Hermione se le cayó el plato de las manos estrellándose contra el piso, aparecieron, como manchas de una nube negra que se formó sobre la casa, uno a uno, los mortífagos.

Ojo loco Moody revoleó su ojo mágico sobre la mansión y lo detuvo en ella. El azar estaba jugando un papel importante, habían encontrado a la amiga de Potter sin siquiera proponérselo.

El señor Weasley movió su varita como si fuese un látigo, dando comienzo así al enfrentamiento. De inmediato chorros de luces fluorescentes surgieron de la punta de las varitas mágicas y los gritos, los saltos y los heridos aparecieron, como lo hace la lluvia los días nublados.

Como suele ocurrir en estos enfrentamientos, un hechizo mortal, que había sido dirigido a un mortífago rubio y alto, se desvió y fue a parar a la ventana por la cual Hermione miraba, atónita. Asustada, reaccionó y buscó un cuchillo, cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudar. ¿Por qué no tenía su varita con ella? ¿Por qué no podía hacer magia en un momento tan crítico como aquel?

Histérica comenzó a llorar, mientras de reojo miraba la batalla. Finalmente encontró el cajón de las cuchillas y sin pensar en lo que hacía las lanzó al aire incrustándolas en las espaldas de los mortífagos más cercanos.

- ¡Granger! – Ladró furioso Draco Malfoy – ¡no estúpida, te matarán!

Con brusquedad la tomó del brazo y la arrojó al suelo, para que un rayo de color rojo reventara contra la pared opuesta al ventanal.

- Maldita seas – le dijo.

Después la protegió con su cuerpo y por ningún motivo la soltó, ni la dejó escapar hasta que llegaron a su cuarto, el cual selló mediante magia.

- Realmente creí que eras inteligente – soltó - ¿Qué es lo que quieres, que te maten?

Hermione se removió en su lugar, por primera vez en su vida, podía distinguir una nota de incredulidad pura en la voz de Malfoy. No se animaba a mirarlo a los ojos, porque probablemente estos le recriminarían lo que había hecho.

- ¿Estas enojado porque lastimé a tus amiguitos? Seguramente ya deben estar como nuevos…

Draco sintió tanta ira que de su varita se escaparon chispas rojas.

- No idiota, por mi esos subnormales se pueden ir a la mismísima mierda ¿Vos te das cuenta que te convertiste en un blanco fácil? Sin varita, sin protección, sin nada… ¡te podrían haber matado!

Hermione levantó la vista, presa de un arranque de furia, sin embargo no habló, simplemente lo miró desafiante como si dijese "lo volvería a hacer si pudiese"

- No me mires con esa cara idiota, te estoy hablando en serio – espetó, luego le dio la espalda y se llevó ambas manos al cabello, murmurando palabras tales como "insensata", "arriesgado", "graves problemas", que parecía más bien decirlas para oírlas solo él. Suspiró con profundidad y giró sobre sus talones, enfrentando su mirada con la de ella nuevamente. Los ojos de Hermione estaba tristes y acompañados por una manta de lagrimas preocupadas – Granger, tus amigos están donde están, haciendo lo que hacen, porque así lo quieren. Pueden huir, esconderse, o pelear. Son libres de elegir, como de esgrimir sus varitas para quien quieran. Podrán ser muy caminases, pobres o reyes de mi odio, pero son capaces de luchar si así lo quieren. Por el otro lado, vos sos esclava de lo que yo desee, de mi varita. Estas atada de pies y manos. No cometas más locuras, de lo contrario…

Las palabras sobraron. A lo lejos se oían aún lo gritos, parecía que la comitiva de rescate estaba luchando con uñas y dientes para poder penetrar en la mansión. Sin embargo, una fuerte resistencia se les había plantado ante las puertas.

- ¿De lo contrario qué? – desafió Hermione y se puso de pié – Malfoy, si a mi no me importa lo que me pase, porqué habría de importarte a vos, ¿eh?

Draco enfrió la mirada. Aquella pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa.

- Por la misma razón que me importan cien galeones. Si fueses libre Granger, simplemente no tomaría partido – declaró. Después y sin más, desbloqueó la puerta y se fue cerrándola nuevamente tras de si.

Si bien dijo la verdad, no se sintió bien. Había sido cruel y frío. Por eso, cuando se retiró de la habitación para refugiarse en la suya, no se atrevió a mirar los ojos de Hermione Granger, porque sabía que la había herido. Si todo hubiese ocurrido en otras circunstancias, se habría regodeado de su respuesta y hasta habría reído, disfrutando del mal estar de su contrincante. Pero ahora, sabiéndola sola e indefensa, sin tener en quien resguardarse y llorar. Sin tener a nadie que la proteja y ayude en momentos tales, se sintió poco hombre, estúpido.

A fin de cuentas tenía tan solo dieciocho años, se suponía que debía ser infantil, andar a sus anchas con los muchachos y fastidiar a cualquiera que sintiera inferior a él.

No estar en medio de la guerra.

No estar obligado por tu estrato social a ser alguien que no estás listo para ser.

**4.**

Por suerte para la Servi Hermione Granger no hubo represalias por sus actos. Su Dominus había concurrido junto a ella a la Corte Suprema de Mortífagos y había declarado ser responsable por la idiotez de su esclava.

- Yo, Draco Malfoy – había dicho – me aseguraré de que la sangre sucia no vuelva a levantar sus brazos en contra de ningún honorable miembro de la orden Voldimista. Después de ésta noche deseará no haber nacido.

Era curioso ver aquella situación, principalmente porque se notaba la incomodidad de Draco Malfoy y el temor de ser descubierto, solo bastaba un poco de legeremancia y todo se iría a la mierda – _"Me cago en vos y en tu maldita sensibilidad Granger, vuelve a hacer algo semejante y te entrego a los dementores"_

De todos modos, era sabido que no solo mentía para defenderla – de lo cual solo él estaba enterado – sino también para evitar una sanción mayor sobre su familia por su irresponsabilidad. Por lo tanto, aquella tarde habían concurrido al juez de primera instancia, un tal Gregor Mcnail, uno de los poco mortífagos cultos de los tiempos – dentro de lo que era posible llamar "culto" a un mortífago – donde habían tenido como única pena pagar al Imperio un importe de veinticinco galeones – _"Los cuales me voy a cobrar Granger, galeón por galeón, no lo dudes" _- por daños y perjuicios.

**5.**

- Granger, ya basta, realmente me estás cansando.

Hermione bufó y guardó en un pequeño baúl las últimas prendas que traía en mano.

- Es que todavía no entiendo porqué tengo que ir _justamente yo_ – histeriqueó.

Después del incidente en la cocina el pasado mes, su relación había cambiado y aunque seguían discutiendo por lo primero que se les cruzase por la mente, ya no se insultaban y trataban de cuidarse las espaldas mutuamente. Aquel era un contrato mudo, porque por más de que los dos fuesen concientes del cambio y de la comodidad que sentían en la nueva relación, ninguno decía nada sobre el tema.

Draco se llevó las manos al pelo y lo desordenó. Entendía porqué su Servi no quería viajar, él mismo no quería que ella fuese, pero todo aquello era una prueba y la tenía que superar. A los ojos de su círculo de "amistades" él era muy blando con su esclava.

- Porque mi padre así lo quiere. Ya no discutas – contestó.

- Malfoy, te prometo nunca más discutirte nada y acatar todas tus órdenes, pero no me dejes ir con _él… _- rogó. Ya no tenía alternativa, si rebajándose a ser su máxima sierva conseguiría no realizar aquella orden estúpida y riesgosa, entonces lo haría.

Draco se puso de pie y comenzó a ayudarla a llenar el baúl.

- Granger, tenés que entender que todo tiene su precio. Sos una esclava y agradece a Dior, o como se llame esa cosa que ustedes los muggles creen "todopoderoso", de que sos _mía_, de lo contrario, sabrías lo que es realmente ser una Servi – comentó sin mucho interés – _ellos_ – dijo refiriéndose a los mortífagos de alto rango del movimiento Voldimista liberador – las golpean hasta dejarlas inconcientes, las encarcelan cuando se les viene en gana, las obligan a marchar junto a los muggles, las prestan a los dementores, e inclusive _abusan sexualmente de ellas_. Y todo eso Granger, ten por seguro que jamás se cruzará por mi mente. Primero porque no estoy loco, segundo que no me interesa quienes ni cuantos mueran en batalla y tercero _porque no debe haber nada más repugnante que acostarse con alguien en contra de su voluntad_, es de poco hombre…

Hermione se quedó mirándolo, mientras él guardaba las cosas con la vista algo perdida, como si reflexionara consigo mismo. _"Es de poco hombre"_ lo escuchó decir y rió. Aún seguía sorprendiéndose ante las muestras de humanidad de Draco.

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso Granger, acaso querés que te violen? – aguijoneó mirándola de pies a cabeza, como si examinara la idea de hacerlo. A continuación ladeó la cabeza y curvó sus labios en una sonrisa torcida, dejando sus ojos grises clavados en los de ella.

La castaña cambió la expresión, endureciendo las facciones.

- No imbécil, simplemente creí que dirías "No debe haber nada más repugnante que acostarse con una sangre sucia, es de asquerosos" y no lo que dijiste… no importa, son cosas mías, me sorprendiste nada más.

Esta vez, fue Draco Malfoy quien rió.

- Te sorprendería encontrar que no estoy tan enfermo como _ellos_ – comentó, sonriendo aún. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida - ¡Ah Granger! Has el favor de cuidarte, si mi padre te pide que hagas cualquier cosa, simplemente hazlo. No le discutas, no te olvides que no es como yo y que lo que quiere es que comprendas el significado de la palabra _"respeto"_.

Se puso en marcha, quería largarse de la habitación antes de que ella pudiera convencerlo de quedarse en la mansión. Porque si aquello ocurría significaría que realmente la protegía y que la trataba más como "la sangre sucia, _libre, _de Granger" que como la Servi Hermione Granger, número 23 de la Mansión Malfoy. Y para él aquello estaba bien. Sí, la protegía ¿y qué? Pero para el resto equivalía a comprarse todos los boletos de camino al infierno. Maldito sea él y ella.

- ¿Por qué haces eso? – preguntó ella - . Draco simplemente la miró y se fue, no deseba volver lingüístico su contrato consensuado.

Aunque en verdad le habría gustado decir que la protegía porque él no era como los demás. Porque solo quería fastidiarla un poco y después dejarla tranquila. Porque realmente la creía inferior, pero tampoco para someterla a su voluntad. Porque las cosas desde la muerte de Albus Dumbledore se habían ido a la mierda. Porque no sabía de que otra manera hacerle entender que no estaba de acuerdo con el sistema Voldimista. Porque recién, a sus dieciocho años se daba cuenta de que todo lo que había anhelado desde pequeño era pura basura. Porque ella era la única que le recordaba – día a día, con su presencia - los mejores momentos de su vida, en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, donde se había ganado amigos y no tanto. Donde todo podía resumirse a un simple castigo de la vieja McGonagall. Donde todo era diferente al absolutismo de aquellos momentos.

Pero no le dijo nada. Se guardó todo lo que pensó y deseó volverla a ver tan viva como la había "despedido".

**6.**

Ya había pasado un mes entero desde que Lucius Malfoy había partido rumbo a Canadá con la Servi Hermione Granger a "realizar unos tramites" para comenzar una expedición de exterminación al norte de África, donde aún habían regiones de muggles y sangres sucias. Durante aquel período, Draco Malfoy había caído en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, del nuevo rumbo que había tomado gran parte del mundo. Estando realmente solo, sin Granger para alimentar el sentimiento de que todo seguía medianamente igual, él había recibido como una bofetada todos los cambios horribles que habían tenido lugar. Y como quien pierde a un ser querido, sintió angustia y algo de desesperación, porque todo lo que veía, le resultaba extraño. Sentía como si Hogwarts, Goyle, Pansy y Crabbe fueran imágenes de un pasado muy lejano y hasta soñado.

Violaciones sexuales, torturas, abusos del poder, privación de la alimentación y libertad, asesinatos, entre otros, eran los crímenes que se estaban cometiendo impunemente a lo largo del "nuevo imperio donde nunca se pone el sol". Definitivamente esa no era la idea de poder sobre los inferiores que Draco había tenido en mente durante años. A veces, se le venían a la cabeza, comentarios idiotas que había hecho a lo largo de su vida, sobre todo en su segundo año escolar, donde reiteradas veces había deseado encontrarse con la sangre sucia de Granger muerta a manos de la bestia de Slytherin. Realmente no tenía idea alguna de lo que decía, ni tenía pleno conocimiento sobre lo que era vivir en un estado que apoyaba el holocausto de muggles e impuros.

Sin ir más lejos, no soportaba permanecer en una misma sala junto a _ellos._ Mucho menos junto a Lord Voldemort. Sentía como miles de escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo de pies a cabeza y lo atormentaba la idea de que ellos supieran que él tenía miedo, que estaba realmente cagado de miedo, razón por la cual se limitaba a mirar el suelo y cerrar los puños hasta tener los nudillos blancos.

En algún momento, se llegó a plantear hasta que punto prefería que ganara la batalla el Emperador y no Harry Potter. Ya no estaba tan seguro que la salvación y lo mejor de todo se encontrara junto al señor de su padre. A decir verdad, no podía imaginarse viviendo en un mundo levantado por Lord Voldemort, siendo él uno de sus seguidores más allegados, algo a lo que se comentaba "debía aspirar". Quizás, solo quizás, él tomara partido por primera vez en la guerra, si es que el coraje le daba para tanto, _pero no de la manera que su familia deseaba_.

- ¡Bienvenido señor Malfoy! Espero que haya tenido un agradable viaje señor – dijo Anne la Servi personal de Lucius - ¿Quiere que haga algo por usted mi señor?

Lucius la miró con asco y le arrojó una pesada maleta al pecho.

- Lleva a la mugrosa de Granger a su cama, la quiero cocinando en dos horas – bufó – ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

Draco apareció caminando con entereza y despreocupación, como quien se lleva el mundo por delante sin mirar atrás. Llevaba en las manos un libro de cuero negro y letras plateadas en la tapa. Había permanecido toda la noche leyendo un escrito particularmente interesante que había encontrado en la biblioteca de la mansión.

Cuando vio a su padre parado junto a la puerta de entrada sonrió y caminó hacia él para estrecharlo.

- Bienvenido padre ¿cómo fue el viaje? – preguntó.

Lucius hizo esa mueca que suponía ser una sonrisa y alzó un rollo de pergamino.

- Mejor imposible, Draco, mañana mismo parten los _adelantados _hacia África – comentó entusiasmado - no fue nada difícil convencer al imbécil de Joseph Melbourne.

Draco sonrió.

- Lamento no poder decir lo mismo de la esclava – agregó Lucius – tenías razón, habría sido más productivo llevar a cualquier otra. Maldita asquerosa, perdí más tiempo castigándola que convenciendo al ministro del interior.

El hombre clavó los ojos en su hijo, quien esquivó su mirada y preguntó con fingido desinterés.

- ¿Dónde está ella ahora?

Lucius Malfoy lo miró escéptico antes de contestar ¿Podría ser que su hijo realmente estuviese desarrollando algún sentimiento impuro por la rata de Granger?

- Anne la llevó a su cama, no se veía muy bien, lo único que me falta ahora es que la sucia se muera, sería como perder 100 galeones

Aún sintiendo la mirada desconfiada de su padre sobre sí, Draco giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a subir las escaleras.

- Merecido se lo tendrá. Voy a seguir leyendo.

Y sin más, se perdió en el primer piso de la mansión.

Lucius Malfoy había llegado a eso de las diez de la mañana y desde ese momento hasta las siete de la tarde, Draco Malfoy había estado comiéndose las uñas y hasta los dedos de la ansiedad. Como habría sido muy obvio ir a ver a Granger, estaba esperando que su padre se durmiera. Mientras tanto, se podía decir que había abordado y hasta acosado a la Servi Anne para que le dijera todo lo que fuese importante sobre Hermione. Creyó que le faltaba el aire cuando ésta le había dicho que la esclava había llegado inconciente y que aún no despertaba.

- Debe haber recibido muchos castigos de diferente tipo señor… - había dicho la esclava ante la insinuación de que Hermione no despertaba porque ella era una inútil en la medicina.

- ¿Cómo "diferente tipo"? – susurró Draco.

Anne había mirado para ambos lados antes de contestarle.

- Usted sabe… tanto maleficios, como torturas muggles señor.

Y en ese momento Draco había entendido a qué se refería su padre cuando hablaba del "tiempo perdido".

Para las ocho de la noche, él no aguantó más, y sin que nadie lo viera se coló en la habitación de la castaña. Hermione estaba recostada sobre su cama tapada hasta el cuello. Su pecho se levantaba lentamente, como si le costara una vida hacerlo, y luego bajaba tan despacio como había ascendido. En la cara tenía magulladuras y moretones de gran tamaño. Sus labios, aquellos que tensaba cuando Draco la irritaba, estaban totalmente relajados y partidos.

A su vez, parecía que su piel estaba más pegada a los huesos que de costumbre. Draco Malfoy, entre asustado y enojado consigo mismo, se acercó a ella y la destapó un poco más.

Al parecer, Anne la había dejado simplemente en ropa interior para poder curarla, por lo tanto, él pudo contemplar hematomas de diversos colores y tamaños. Su padre realmente la había castigado a lo muggle y muy severamente.

Draco arrastró un sillón hasta estar al lado de la cama y se acostó en el. No lo podía creer. Durante seis largos meses se había encargado de evitar cualquier tipo de abuso físico hacia ella y en menos de treinta días, todos aquellos golpes y castigos habían caído sobre su débil cuerpo.

Maldito sea Lucius y maldita sea Granger.

Pareciera como si durante días hubiera estado sometida a la falta de alimento, golpes y maldiciones.

Aquello no estaba bien, eso era claro. Poco a poco, esa idea algo difusa que tenia en su mente se iba haciendo cada vez más clara. Y contemplando el rostro de Granger, se daba cuenta de que lo mejor que podía hacer no era salvar su culo y el de sus padres, sino el de aquellos que pensaran como él. Sin embargo, con esto no quería decir que saldría al mundo empuñando su varita a la par del cara rajada, desafiando a duelo a quienes se les opusieran. Si no más bien, cuidarse de _ellos_ y proteger a Granger.

Luego de unas horas de meditación acomodó el sillón en su lugar de origen y se fue de la habitación sin que nadie lo viese.

**7.**

Al día siguiente se levantó y leyó las noticias, el porcentaje de impuros en el mundo había bajado del cuarenta y cinco por ciento, a un cuarenta por ciento. En misa tocaron aquel tema y todos dieron una oración en honor al Gran Emperador Lord Voldemort, quien los estaba sacando del abismo regalándoles la luz de la pureza.

La hipocresía y estupidez de todos a su alrededor le provocó ardor en la garganta, quería gritar, expresar su descontento, abrirles los ojos. Sobre todo, quería que dejaran de presionarle, _porque la decisión había sido tomada y él no sería parte de ellos._ Aunque, claro, todavía nadie lo sabía.

¡Maldita sea Granger y aquella pastosa sensación que le presionaba el pecho al verla en el estado de vulnerabilidad en que estaba!

Sentía como si alguien le hubiera arrancado los ojos fríos y egocéntricos propios, y le hubiera puesto otros que miraban todo desde una perspectiva diferente, analizando y asimilándolo todo de una manera opuesta a como solía hacerlo. _Con una calidez diferente._

Los días siguieron pasando y por lo tanto continuó su asqueroso calvario, en el cual se encontraba pensando diferentes maneras de entrar a la habitación de la Servi, para poder observarla en su estado deplorable, preocupándose por su pulso y respiración débil, todo esto obviamente, sin que su padre lo descubriera. _Patético. Estúpido. Irresponsable. Pero de todas maneras imprescindible._

Por otro lado, las cosas en el mundo no iban mejor que sus ánimos. La ofensa y defensa Potteriana estaba resistiendo a la fuerza imparable del ejercito Voldimista, sin por ello no recibir bajas importantes. Ya contaban con al menos treinta muertos, entre ellos el licántropo Lupin y el viejo auror Moody.

Los avances en el estudio de la magia negra habían alcanzado por el momento su mayor auge con el descubrimiento de un cuarto maleficio imperdonable: el _Asvita_, por el cual un mago podría arrebatar la vida de un cuerpo para ponerla a la merced de otro. Como era de esperarse, este descubrimiento antinatural estaba en la bajara de Lord Voldemort, quien era el único capaz de llevarlo a cabo. La existencia del hechizo solo era conocido por unos pocos, entre ellos Lucius Malfoy, lo cual daba la explicación de porqué su hijo estaba al tanto y mortificado. La simple idea de quitarle la vida a alguien para dársela a un muerto cuyas intenciones de vida son de cabo a rabo maliciosas no estaba para nada previsto en su existencia. Era de esperarse que semejante acto demoníaco pusiese los pelos de punta hasta al más maquiavélico. Obviando olímpicamente a su creador: Voldemort.

Así pues, la necesidad de Draco porque Granger despertara de su letargo para largarse lejos de todo y todos era cada vez mayor. Tan desesperante era su deseo que finalmente después de siete días de sueño, Hermione abrió sus ojos incisivos, con una tonalidad más dorada que de costumbre, enfrentándose con su mirada gris y atormentada.

Draco se alejó de golpe como si aquella conexión le hubiese dolido, cubriendo rápidamente su rostro preocupado por una máscara de desinterés.

- Despertaste – murmuró para romper el silencio que incómodamente se había apoderado de la situación.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y acomodó el peso de su cuerpo sobre los codos no sin sentir un dolor punzante en la cabeza.

- No Malfoy, sigo durmiendo – bufó – ¡Maldita sea! – se quejó al sentir de nuevo ese dolor punzante en la cabeza. Era como sufrir nuevamente aquel tatuaje ardiente que llevaba en la muñeca, pero esta vez en el cerebro.

Los ojos de Draco se salieron de sus órbitas por la preocupación, y antes de darse cuenta ya sostenía la cabeza de Hermione contra su pecho mientras deslizaba su mano fría por su frente perlada en sudor.

Cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que hacía se tensó e intentó soltarla.

- N- no – rogó Hermione con los ojos cerrado con fuerza y lagrimas cayendo impunemente por sus mejillas.

Había alzado una de sus manos poco femeninas para apoyarla sobre las fría de él y presionaba con fuerza sobre su frente. Aquello era relajante. Más allá de que podía percibir el cuerpo de Malfoy tensionado contra ella, no podía evitar sostenerlo desesperadamente como lo hacía, aunque claro, si Draco quería bien podía quitar las manos de un tirón y listo.

Poco a poco el dolor aminoró - al igual que la tensión en el cuerpo del rubio - aunque la temperatura de su cuerpo no descendió.

- Granger, creo que es evidente que tenés fiebre. Puede que te sientas muy cómoda conmigo cumpliendo la función de regulador de temperatura, pero tu calor empieza a sofocarme – dijo burlonamente.

Hermione negó con la cabeza e intentó sonreír con ironía.

- ¡Oh por favor no te alejes, moriré si lo haces! - canturreó y aquello le costó otra punzada, por lo que frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio para evitar gemir.

Draco sintió como la frente que presionaba contra su palma ya ardiente se arrugaba y cambió de mano para refrescarla un poco.

- Ya lo creo que si, a todas les pasa Granger, es un sentimiento recurrente – le contestó y rió entre dientes.

A decir verdad, a la única mujer que veía en los últimos tiempos era a su Servi precisamente – ya que pasaba de las demás esclavas – pero claro, no podía llevársela a la cama, aunque su abstinencia le pedía que lo hiciera. Y no es que Hermione fuera hermosa o perfecta, pero tampoco era fea o deforme. Simplemente encajaba en los cánones de lo normal, aunque ella se encargara poco y nada de su apariencia. Pero en aquel nuevo mundo ¿A quién le interesaba la estética? Lo primordial era despertarte al día siguiente e intentar hacerlo el próximo también.

- ¡Qué ego Merlín! – exclamó ella.

Draco ladeó la cabeza y le sonrió de costado.

- ¡Qué genio Merlín! – acotó – ya, Granger, me arden las manos y tanta piel me provoca insultarte, no me tientes – le dijo y mantuvo aquella sonrisa de lado que bien podía confundirse con una mueca burlona.

Hermione suspiró teatralmente y se recostó en la cama.

- ¡Que lástima! La próxima será entonces…

Draco le dio la espalda y salió de la habitación arrimando la puerta al marcharse.

Ella cerró los ojos esperando menguar de aquella manera el dolor. No cabía en sí del alivio de encontrarse de vuelta en la mansión, había perdido la conciencia aún cuando viajaba por el fin del mundo junto a Lucius Malfoy, quien llegó hasta castigarla por "respirar demasiado rápido". Se estremeció al recordar el mes que había pasado de viaje. Había sido una real tortura, estar apartada de todos y de todo, más aún sabiendo que no tenía con quien contar. Si bien Draco Malfoy no era un santo, era alguien que no le pondría una mano encima, al menos no a voluntad, y eso, aunque le pareciera una locura tiempo atrás, era todo un alivio.

- ¡Anne! – lo escuchó llamar.

La esclava no tardó más de un minuto en llegar, ya que Hermione pudo escucharla al instante al otro lado de la puerta.

- Señor Malfoy ¿En qué puedo servirle? – preguntó educadamente.

Hermione supuso que Draco había tomado a la Servi del brazo arrastrándola más hacia él porque su voz se había convertido en un susurro.

- Hermione Granger despertó y tiene fiebre, encárgate de ella – le ordenó con voz monocorde.

- Si señor, con su permiso.

Minutos más tarde la puerta volvió a correrse y entró Anne con las manos llenas de pociones que no podían augurar nada más que olores desagradables y gustos similares.

Al ver a Hermione con los ojos abiertos, algo pálida y con la espalda recostada sobre el respaldo de la cama, le sonrió con ganas.

- ¡Hermione, menos mal que despertaste! – le chilló aliviada – ya creía yo que no volverías a ponerte en pie y no sabía que iba a decirle de ser así a Draco Malfoy, que ha estado como un loco acosándome por tu estado, seguramente me vendería a otra familia por inútil, él sostiene que es mi culpa que tu recuperación no fuese tan eficaz – comentó con rapidez, mientras iba acomodando frascos de diferentes colores y tamaños en la mesa de luz continua a la cama. Luego con un susurro agregó – y no del cerdo de su padre por dejarte en el estado en el que te dejó, no quiero ni imaginarme por lo que habrás pasado…

Miles de cositas revolotearon en el estómago de la castaña cuando escuchó a Anne decir que Draco Malfoy había estado "como un loco acosándola por su estado". ¿Acaso eso quería decir lo que ella creía que quería decir?

- ¿Draco Malfoy ha estado preocupado por mi estado físico? – preguntó anonadada

Anne soltó una risita nerviosa entre dientes.

- Se supone que si abro la boca él mismo se va a encargar de que arda en el infierno, pero si – dijo – desde que llegaste se ha pasado horas aquí mismo – y señaló el sillón que ahora estaba junto a su cama – obviamente cuando Lucius llega a la mansión, él sale pitando a su cuarto y simula ser un hijo narcisista perfecto… - y como para darle más sentido a sus palabras puso sus ojos en blanco.

_Oh, __oh. No, si, NO. Perfecto._

Las vocecitas de la conciencia de Hermione cobraron vida cuando un sentimiento desconocido y cálido tomó su cuerpo con las defensas bajas.

_- __Si – razonó la más liberal – nos gusta que Draco Malfoy se preocupe por su bien ¿y qué?. _

_- ¿Y qué? – chilló la más clínica – no es lo más inteligente que has dicho en tu vida amiga, bastante tengo con saber cual es su comida preferida y con aceptar que me guste el hecho de que él sea diferente al mal nacido de su padre._

_- ¿Y, cuál es el problema? – preguntó al tiempo que se ponía su manto hippy – Amor y paz amiga, sobre todo amor…_

_- Ya cállate, con un demonio – siseó – sabes que es imposible, no nos condenes._

_- ¡Oh! Yo no lo haré – rió – pero no te aseguro que no ocurra._

_La más reacia s__uspiró resignada y molesta._

_- Perfecto._

Oh si, se estaba volviendo loca. Tanto cautiverio y servidumbre la estaba afectando.

- Bueno, al menos no vas a arder en el infierno – comentó como para romper el silencio – no voy a decir nada.

Anne desvió la mirada de su trabajo para clavarla en Hermione.

- En ningún momento consideré que lo llegaras a hacer, descuida – musitó. Luego, algo incomoda le sonrió de lado y volvió a prestar atención a las pociones.

Los minutos pasaron y ninguna de las dos habló. Solo se escuchaba el ruido viscoso de los líquidos al mezclarse. Cada tanto Anne suspiraba y le enviaba una mirada nerviosa de reojo a su compañera, quien observaba un punto fijo en la habitación. Se la veía abstraída y algo confundida. "Cualquiera lo estaría" pensó Anne. Si ella estuviese en el lugar de Hermione, no pararía de darle vueltas al asunto hasta encontrar la respuesta más lógica a todo.

- Bien, debes tomarte esto y estarás bien para hacer la cena – dijo la sirvienta – Aunque claro, si me lo preguntas, no creo que Draco Malfoy te deje mover un dedo _hasta sabe quién cuando_. Me gustaría estar en tu lugar – agregó y sonrió. "O tal vez no" reflexionó.

Hermione simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Tenía demasiadas cosas con las cuales liar como para sumarle la intriga de Anne.

Su _Dominus_ entró en la habitación silenciosamente y sonrió de lado. Aquello se sentía como si saltara de un risco sin nada más que su peso. _Merlín la ayude, porque no sabía de donde agarrarse._

- Lárgate, Anne – soltó.

- Si señor, con su permiso.

El rubio avanzó cautelosamente por el cuarto sin quitar la mirada de _su Servi._ Y maldita sea, le gustaba que fuese suya.

Existían cinco maneras de liberar a una esclava y Draco Malfoy ya no estaba tan seguro de que jamás usaría ninguna de ellas con Hermione Granger.

La castaña desvió la mirada algo cohibida.

- Mmm, tendría que tomar la poción – murmuró. Realmente no tenía ganas de hablar, pero aquello era mejor que enfrentarse nuevamente a los ojos de Draco Malfoy y el silencio mortecino – se supone que estaré bien para hacer la cena – repitió.

Su dueño ladeó la cabeza y levantó una ceja.

- Como quieras, Granger, disfruta de la poción, se ve… _deliciosa_ – dijo y endulzó la última palabra sonriendo de lado – Naturalmente, preferiría que te quedaras durmiendo, pareces una enferma terminal.

Hermione ignoró el comentario y olisqueó la copa que Anne le había preparado. Un olor desagradable, similar al metal y a los cítricos de limpieza muggle, se coló por sus fosas nasales. Ella alejó la poción instintivamente; frunció los labios y la nariz. Maldita sea, eso era horrible.

Draco la miraba con ojos divertidos. Estaba apoyado contra uno de los doseles de su cama, en una pose despreocupada. Hermione pensó que de pronto se le hacía difícil razonar.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que le fue posible, inspiró una bocanada de aire y apoyó el filo de la copa sobre sus labios. De un movimiento rápido, volcó el contenido en su boca y bebió toda la poción. Los ojos se le desorbitaron del asco y comenzó a toser ahogada.

Entre toda su estrambótica reacción, escuchó una risita.

- ¿Qué es lo que te resulta tan gracioso, imbécil? – consiguió decir.

Draco se encogió de hombros y mantuvo su sonrisita burlona.

- Me pregunto, Granger, si todos los leones Gryffindorianos son tan maricones – y rompió en estruendosas risotadas.

Hermione lo miró embobada mientras él disfrutaba de su estúpido chiste y no puedo evitar sonreír levemente.

- Así que hoy estamos de buen humor ¿no? – preguntó.

- Sin duda alguna. Despertaste. – comentó, como quien comenta que pronto será Navidad. – No es que sea mucho en realidad – se corrigió rápidamente, nervioso – pero para ésta vida monótona, es algo…

**8.**

- Ya Granger, me aburro.

- No te hagas el inteligente.

- Ya van tres historias y todas son iguales – dijo irónicamente.

- Eso no es verdad. A ver, di algo sobre el Grinch – le retó ella.

Draco suspiró teatralmente y apoyó la cabeza sobre ambas manos.

- Es un bicho verde que odia las fiestas y roba los presentes de los niños; personalmente, si eso remotamente fuese cierto y el monstruo viniese por mis cosas, juro que se arrepentiría.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

- Ya. Olvidé que hablaba con Draco _hijo-único-y-malcriado_ Malfoy. Bueno, a ver, ¿Qué puedes decir sobre Campanita?

- ¡Oh, no! Eso si que es mucho. Enserio, Granger ¿Qué fuman los muggles? Tienen cada historia.

Hermione lo pateó con sus pies tapados por las mantas.

- El que tú tengas una varita mágica y puedas hacer maravillas, no quiere decir que todos corran la misma suerte. Dime ¿Qué harías si fueses muggle y tu vida tuviera que resumirse al plano de lo real?

Draco sonrió con esa mueca irónica y Hermione supo que él iba a comentar algo idiota.

- Eso no está en discusión, jamás va a ocurrir. Pero, como estamos hablando hipotéticamente, podría decir que pasaría el tiempo en la cama… haciendo cosas divertidas, en lugar de gastarme inventando criaturas que no existen – dijo y rió entre dientes.

Él clavó sus ojos grises en ella y la perforó con su intensidad. Hermione sin saber qué era lo que le sugería, se sonrojó y calculó que no sería nada seguro. _Debía volver la conversación a un plano estable, banal._

- De acuerdo. Eh... mmm... ¿Ya hablamos de los marcianos?

- No, gracias. Ya tengo suficiente material para sostener que existen personas peores que Lovegood.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y lo vio sonreír divertido.

Por suerte, ya no se sentía tan mal. Si bien sentía el cuerpo algo entumecido, los dolores fuertes de cabeza ya no la molestaban. Después de tomar la desagradable poción que Anne le había preparado, había intentado "culturizar" a Draco Malfoy sobre las creencias y los cuentos de los muggle.

- No me jodas, ¿de verdad? – Había preguntado cuando ella le había hablado de los sacrificios de las tribus en honor a los Dioses – Si que estaban desesperados por comer - había reído.

A veces, fruncía el ceño en señal de desaprobación; otras veces, le costaba parar de reír ante lo "_ridículos que pueden llegar a ser los muggles_". Cuando ella había terminado de hablar de la antigua época romana, él le había pedido que le contara sobre criaturas mágicas o especiales que los humanos hubieran inventado. Se había recostado a lo ancho de la cama, con las piernas algo flexionadas y la cabeza apoyada sobre las manos. De esa manera, cada vez que él comentaba algo cruel o demasiado idiota, Hermione lo pateaba gustosa en las costillas.

- ¿Qué hay de adorable en los bebes muggles si no pueden hacer magia? – le preguntó, sacándola de sus pensamientos – Mi madre dice que una vez me dio un berrinche y le quemé el pelo a mi tío – comentó satisfecho.

- Que raro ¿tu haciendo berrinches? – preguntó irónica – ¡Y yo que creía que tus padres te daban todo lo que querías, Malfoy!

- No empieces – la previno – aunque, debo admitir, que a mi mis padres me quieren y siempre me dieron todo, no como a Weasel…

Hermione intentó patearlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero él ya lo había supuesto. Se levantó antes de que ella pudiera arremeter contra él y volvió a recostarse cuando pensó que ya no intentaría golpearlo.

- Idiota.

Draco rió entre dientes y palmeó el colchón divertido.

- Ya, ya. No me has dicho que tienen de adorable los bebes muggles si lo único que hacen es moquear y chillar.

- Simplemente son lindos, – razonó ella – y aparte, no hablan.

- No le veo lo lindo.

- ¡Bah! No creo que seas capaz de ver otra belleza más que la tuya.

- ¿Estás diciendo que soy lindo, Granger? – preguntó burlón.

Hermione quiso que el colchó, la madera y la tierra, se abrieran y la _trituraran_ viva.

- No. – fue capaz de pronunciar.

- Mmm, mentir es algo malo, aunque se te dé muy bien – comentó Draco. - ¿Qué tan lindo te resulto?

Ella lo miró ruborizada. No podía ser. Él, _Draco Malfoy_, estaba sonriéndole como si le dijese _"Seré lo que tú quieras que sea, Granger"_. Sus ojos refulgían grises. Sus dientes se asomaban por entre sus labios. Y su cercanía _aumentaba_ conforme pasaban los segundos.

- Nada.

"_Nada"_se repitió mentalmente Draco. A decir verdad, por la cara que ella tenía, el "nada" podía significar "mucho". Pero claro, él no estaba para jugar sobre lo indeciso. Con cuidado de no hacer movimientos brutos, se acercó a ella. Cambió su posición a la altura de los pies de Hermione para colocarse a la de su rostro perplejo. Le habría gustado musitarle un suave _"No muerdo, Granger"_, pero sabía que era mentira. Porque él si mordía y cómo le gustaba hacerlo.

- ¿Segura? – preguntó en un susurro musical - _¿Ni un poco?_

¡Maldita sea! Hermione contuvo la respiración y desvió la mirada_. Él_ estaba invadiendo su espacio personal con su aroma, su calor, su piel, y ella no se creía capaz de negarse una vez más, porque, con un demonio, si lo veía lindo. Tan lindo que creía que hasta Draco mismo se avergonzaría de provocarle tales reacciones. Sin embargo, él la tomó por el rostro con ambas manos, obligándola a mirarlo.

- N-no – consiguió responder.

Él sonrió satisfecho. Las mejillas de su Servi parecían hervir en sangre. Le resultaba entre cómico y adorable. Bajo sus palmas, sentía emanar el calor de su rostro.

- Mira mi nariz, Granger, ¿no es perfecta?

A ella le habría gustado contestarle con convicción que no, pero la veía y solo podía pensar en lo agradable que debía sentirse tocarla.

- Está algo torcida – le contestó

El dejó escapar una risita entre dientes y su aliento le dio de lleno en el rostro.

- ¿Mis ojos? – insistió.

"_Me hipnotizan"_ pensó Hermione. Su corazón golpeteó inquieto en la caja torácica y ella quiso gritarle que parara de una maldita vez.

- Son… ¿profundos? – tanteó.

Draco notó que la inquebrantable entereza que la caracterizaba estaba sufriendo fracturas insostenibles. Acercó su rostro aún más al de ella. Su nariz respingada rozó con la suya y él supo que aquella distancia era la perfecta.

- _¿Y mis labios? ¿Qué puedes decir de ellos, Granger?_ – musitó. Depositando todo su aliento sobre los de ella.

Hermione gimió sumida en una histérica resignación. Su corazón palpitaba desquiciado y la capacidad de sus pulmones parecía ser insuficiente para su cuerpo. Quería que la besara, maldita sea, quería que Draco Malfoy fundiera sus _perfectos _labios en los de ella y que la acariciara con su seguramente _deliciosa _lengua. Lo vio sonreí con los ojos y calculó que también lo hacía con su boca. Sus pómulos se habían alzado, dibujando la diversión y excitación en su rostro. Él deslizó una de sus manos por su cuello y la colocó en su nuca. Ladeó el rostro y ella cerró los ojos, porque aquella maldita mirada la estaba helando e hirviendo a la vez.

En teoría, solo debía ponerla nerviosa hasta que admitiera, ya sea por acción u omisión, que él le parecía lindo. Sin embargo, en la práctica, todo se le había ido a la mierda, como si el color cálido de sus ojos infantiles lo hubiese cautivado. En aquellos momentos lo único que quería hacer era besarla, robarle el aliento de mil maneras. La piel de su nuca se sentía tan suave al tacto de su mano que ni se quiso imaginar lo que sería a lo largo de su cuerpo. Su mente trabajaba con velocidad, aunque la mayoría de las cosas que pensaba eran incoherencias. Sentía como si hubiese sido años atrás cuando ladeó el rostro y no solo milésimas de segundos de diferencia entre el razonamiento y la acción.

El clima se había enrarecido, y la velocidad del tiempo entorpecido. Respiraba con fuerza, alimentando a su corazón y paladeando el sabor de su aliento femenino. Le parecía dulce e irrepetible. Una esencia maldita, del tipo que te condena al infierno por tomar de los dioses su tesoro más preciado.

Con un suave roce de labios, Draco pegó su boca a la de ella, probando aquello que sin duda alguna, no estaba hecho para él. El corazón se le aceleró y todo su rostro empezó a arder deliciosamente. Hermione alzó las manos hasta alcanzar su pecho masculino y lo tomó con fuerza de la túnica. El mundo sin duda alguna se había detenido. Los planetas se habían alineado. Y las vacas habían volado.

Con una calidez exquisita y el pulso acelerado, Hermione sintió como los suaves labios de Draco se movían sobre los suyos, mientras su lengua húmeda lamía, hacía arriba y hacia abajo, y de un lado a otro, sus labios, invitándola a probar aún más de él. Y aunque algo dentro suyo intentaba gritar sin voz una buena razón por la cual Hermione J. Granger _no debería_ besar a Draco Malfoy, su cuerpo parecía no oír y actuar a consecuencia.

Con manos como garfios, ella se colgó de su nuca y el impulso la hizo caer sobre él, a lo largo de la cama.

Draco la rodeó por completo con sus brazos, pegándola aún más a su cuerpo. Parecía imposible. Era imperdonable. Y definitivamente peligroso.

Sin embargo, cuando Hermione abrió la boca, él coló su lengua hambrienta entre sus labios, lamiendo extasiado la entrada. Aquello era la salvación completa. Porque mientras sus labios se humedecían mutuamente y sus salivas se mezclaban, la magia en su estado más puro se hacía de ellos, dejándolos sin ataduras, libres de ser y pensar.

Las manos de Draco recorrían con celo el cuerpo de Hermione. Sus brazos, su nuca, su espalda, sus piernas. Conociéndola, sin prototipos, ni conceptos preconcebidos. Creándola en su mente, mientras sus dedos la describían.

A su vez, algo más tímida y perdida, Hermione se limitaba a acariciarle el rostro, el cuello y el pecho. No podía dejar de pensar que aquel beso era lo más desesperado, real y delicioso que había probado con anterioridad. La mente parecía darle vueltas y de pronto, dos más dos, coherentemente, podía ser cinco. Como ella también podía ser una sangre pura.

Los labios de Draco mordían los suyos y los lamían con tal anhelo que por momentos el oxigeno del mundo era insuficiente para alimentar la actividad cardíaca de su cuerpo. Y Hermione pensó que algo parecido debía estar sucediéndole a él, porque, de un momento a otro, su entrepierna se endureció, clavándose de lleno en la de ella.

Automáticamente los brazos de Draco se tensaron, y él, intentando ser lo más cuidadoso posible, la tomó por los hombros y la hizo acostarse a su lado.

- No creo poder contenerme luego – le dijo y sonrió de lado.

Aquella confesión tan sincera, le dio tal grado de vergüenza a Hermione, que las mejillas se le colorearon de un rosa fuerte. Una risa nerviosa le nació en el pecho y se le escapó de los labios

– Eso es lo bueno de ser mujer, nada las delata cuando están calientes, al menos no a la vista – bromeó él, mientras se sentaba en la cama y se removía el pelo con las manos.

Hermione sonrió y desvió la vista al colchón cuando Draco la miró significativamente.

- Supongo que si… - concluyó cohibida.

Y no es que fuera idiota, pero no sabía que se suponía que debía decir o hacer. Jamás en su vida se le había cruzado la estúpida idea de gustar de Malfoy y mucho menos de terminar en una situación como aquella. A decir verdad, estaba algo confundida. ¿Realmente le gustaba o solo era producto de su aislamiento social?

Lo último, seguramente. Aunque claro, no podía estar segura.

Draco ya se había puesto de pie y estaba por abrir la puerta de la habitación, cuando giró la cabeza y enfrentó a Hermione:

- Son cosas que pasan – comentó. Luego se encogió de hombros y se fue, dejándola totalmente sumida en un circuito interminable de ideas.

"_Son cosas que pasan"_

Si. Menuda "cosa".

**9.**

No verlo nunca más y evitar a toda costa mirar sus labios parecía una idea bastante razonable, si no se aplicaba el pequeño detalle de vivir bajo el mismo techo que la persona en cuestión y a sus ordenes.

Por lo tanto, al otro día, Hermione se había visto en la obligación de hacer el almuerzo, y no era nada recomendable revelarse contra Lucius Malfoy, a menos, claro, que quisieras recibir una buena tunda a cambio.

- Estuve pensando, Draco, que sería bueno que empezaras a entrenarte para el combate, sería muy prudente que te prestaras para alguna misión de conquista – comentó Lucius.

Hermione, que vestía de sirvienta y sostenía los platos sucios de la mesa en sus manos, se quedó helada al oír aquella sugerencia. Le parecía estúpido que la frase comenzara con un "…sería bueno…" cuando Lucius Malfoy estaba pensando enviar a su propio hijo a la despiadada guerra que se estaba llevando a cabo por el mundo. Más aún si era una misión de conquista. Por lo común, los pueblerinos, decididos a defenderse con uñas y dientes, no sentían pena ni dolor por asesinar a los pertenecientes de la armada Voldimista. Ellos no discriminaban color, sangre o apellido. Su brújula estaba compuesta por el logo que llevaban las túnicas que vestían los magos. Si éstas bordaban un rayo, pues bien por ellos. Pero, si dibujaban una calavera, significaba asesinar y eliminar del mapa.

No había punto medio, para aquella altura, se era negro o blanco. Los matices habían desaparecido por completo.

- Si, sería productivo. – contestó Draco. Y él evitó los ojos avellana que se clavaron en su rostro. A veces, pensaba que Granger era: 1_ Idiota, 2_ Inconciente. No había otra explicación. Parecía que no entendía que los tiempos de decir lo que se pensaba y revelarse contra los padres habían terminado para ser reemplazado por el simple instinto de supervivencia. Contradecir a Lucius, equivalía a convertirse en esclavo de su propio hogar. Porque su padre no podría soportar la vergüenza que él le provocaría si demostrara no tener el carácter necesario para portar su apellido.

Era eso, o largarse para jamás volver. Y si elegía la opción dos, estaría jodido por el resto de su condenada existencia.

Por lo tanto. Evitó la mirada ardiente de Hermione y deseó que se marchara de una maldita vez de la sala, antes de que Lucius advirtiera que la Servi se había convertido en una estatua viviente.

- ¿Necesita algo más, señor? – preguntó ella, con la mirada posada servicialmente en Draco. Esperaba que al menos la mirase y le sonriera amigablemente. Después de todo, la había besado con tanto anhelo como ella a él.

Su Dominus suspiró aliviado, negó con la cabeza y le devolvió la mirada con asco.

- No, Granger, ya vete a la cocina – le espetó. Se endureció en su asiento y giró el rostro.

Dentro de Hermione, algo se retorció y le perforó el estomago. No se esperaba volver a ser tratada como una sirvienta, impura y carente de interés. No temía aceptar sus sentimientos. La mirada de Draco simplemente había sido como un golpe seco y certero en la boca del estomago. De pronto, la idea de largarse a llorar y correr como una adolescente, no le parecía tan estúpida.

Sin embargo, fiel a su instinto de supervivencia, se inclinó ante los presentes y se retiró a limpiar la cocina. No sin pensar en desquitar su furia contra todo lo que tuviese que tocar en el camino.

Para la una de la tarde, tanto ollas, como pisos y platos, estuvieron relucientes. Y no quedó rastro ninguno de todos los vasos rotos y porcelana estrellada contra la pared. Gracias, claro, a Anne, la única Servi con permiso de utilizar varita.

- Es un hechizo común en estos tiempos – le había dicho a Hermione – el Dominus hace entrega de una varita a la Servi en quien más confíe. Luego, la hechiza para que no pueda alejarse nunca de la familia, ni utilizar la magia contra ellos, hasta que sea liberada. Básicamente, nos convierten en Elfos-Humanos Domésticos. Una porquería.

**10.**

Hacía ya más de un mes que la oposición Potteriana había irrumpido en La Mansión Malfoy, descubriendo con ello el paradero no solo de los magnates, sino también, de su robada amiga: Hermione Granger. El combate llevado a cabo en los terrenos de la lujosa residencia, había acabado cuando, finalmente, el mismísimo Lord Voldemort había aparecido, terminando con la vida de tres aurors en segundos.

Desde entonces, la seguridad sobre la mansión se había incrementado y tanto Harry Potter, como la Orden del Fénix, habían caído en la cuenta de que la única oportunidad que tendrían de recuperar a Hermione Granger, sería provocando el desalojo de la, ahora inexistente, residencia Malfoy. Algo indiscutiblemente imposible.

Sin embargo las esperanzas de reencontrarse con su amiga, sana y salva, no menguaban. Si bien a los ojos de la oposición la mansión Malfoy era invisible, la entrada y salida de los residentes no lo era. Y la clave estaba en aquel hecho. Ellos debían encontrar el punto exacto donde los sirvientes con permiso de salidas, hacían sus apariciones previas.

Tanto Ronald Weasley, como Harry Potter, habían detenido todas sus misiones para mantener la guardia. El momento era aquel, o perderla para siempre.

**11.**

La Servi Hermione Granger, de la Mansión Malfoy, número 23, por orden del despreciable _cerdo materialista_ – como lo insultaba en su interior – de Lucius, limpiaba del lado exterior, el techo del estudio principal de la residencia. Más de una vez se había tenido que agarrar de lo que fuera que encontrara en el camino para no caer de espaldas al césped y morirse. Algo que sin duda alguna, era muy tentador para aquella altura.

Todavía se sentía dolida y frustrada por lo ocurrido durante el almuerzo, pero también se percibía como una idiota, por estar preocupada por el futuro del _estúpido desconsiderado_ de Draco Malfoy. Lo más probable, sería que muriera en combate si lo obligaban a ir. Tan solo era un consentido de dieciocho años, que aún creía que pavear con los "muchacho" era lo mejor. Su madurez e intelecto, no le llegaban ni a la altura de la de Harry o Ron, quienes se habían visto forzados a crecer antes de tiempo, al igual que ella. Y no es que estuviera mal que Draco Malfoy no fuese así, todo lo contrario, era lo común y lo obvio, pasar por la edad del pavo y disfrutar de trivialidades.

Pero ese punto, fundamentalmente, era el que haría que todo se terminara para él. Porque su entrega a la causa no sería nada más que un juego para Draco. Algo similar al Quidditch. Simplemente lo haría por honor y finalmente, junto a su orgullo, terminaría muerto en algún enfrentamiento.

Pero claro, quién era ella para preocuparse, mas aún cuando él mismo jugaba a ser su "amigo" y luego despreciarla como lo había hecho. Maldito hurón del demonio.

Finalmente, cuando logró tomar confianza en el terreno que estaba pisando, Hermione se soltó de la chimenea y caminó unos pasos hasta llegar a un montón de hojas muertas y secas.

- Vas a necesitar una escoba para eso – comentó alguien a sus espaldas y ella no necesitó girar el rostro para saber quien era.

- Hasta un chimpancé se daría cuenta, Malfoy, gracias – le espetó.

Los brazos de Draco la rodearon por la cintura y Hermione sintió su aliento en su nuca. Con decisión, mantuvo su postura rígida y en ningún momento se aflojó, ni siquiera cuando sus dos manos le acariciaron el abdomen.

- Si, pero los chimpancés no son tan lindos como yo – musitó en su oído y le besó el cuello – ¿o si?

Hermione cruzó sus brazos en su pecho, sintiendo como la furia y el dolor hacían mella en ella. No pensaba dar el brazo a torcer. Le estaba costando una vida no ceder; lo podía sentir a lo largo de su cuerpo, pegado a su espalda, esparciendo sutiles besos en su cuello, sus hombros y mandíbula.

- No, no lo son. Pero al menos tienen más tacto y son más educados.

Draco sintió como si todo ella emanara calor y la soltó de golpe.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó sorprendido.

Hermione tomó la escoba que reposaba contra la pared de la chimenea y volvió a darle la espalda.

- Nada que al señor Dominus debiera preocuparle. – gruñó – A fin de cuentas solo soy la Servi que no merece ni que la miren a los ojos, ni siquiera después de haber sido besada por su dueño.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y cuando habló, su voz sonó llena de incredulidad.

- Dime que, realmente, no estas enojada por lo del almuerzo.

Aún de espaldas y sintiéndose, de repente, algo infantil y tarada, Hermione se encogió de hombros.

- No pienso hablar del tema.

Draco soltó una carcajada. ¡Realmente estaba molesta por eso! Ya era mucho culebrón para él. La situación, lejos de parecerle grave, como Hermione pretendía, le resultaba muy graciosa y hasta cierto punto, adorable. Sonriendo, la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a voltear.

- Hermione, por favor, contaba con que dieras por sentado que frente al resto, te seguiría tratando como mi Servi.

Y para ella, eso fue un sinónimo de 'me da vergüenza lo que piensen de mí si supieran que me gusta besarte'. Por lo tanto, lo miró llena de furia y, menos mal que las miradas no matan, porque sino, Draco Malfoy ya estaría enterrado.

- ¡Oh, claro! Que tonta fui, debí suponer que el 'gran Draco Malfoy' tendría que cuidar su imagen ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? – ironizó.

Pero aquello para el muchacho fue suficiente. Lleno de furia, por no poder hacer lo que quería, cuando quería y como quería, la tomó por la nuca y la besó.

Demandante, coló la lengua en su boca y mordió sin censura sus labios. Esperaba que ella lo golpeara, lo rechazara o le pidiera que no fuese tan bruto, pero nada de eso ocurrió. Por el contrario, Hermione le devolvió el beso con la misma fiereza que lo recibía y encaramó, sin consideración alguna, sus dedos entre su cabellera rubia.

Aquello no era un beso de placer, ni de amor. Era un beso lleno de ira y de miedo. Porque la combinación Dominus&Servi, si bien no estaba prohibido, estaba concebido como una aberración, como un hecho 'políticamente incorrecto'. Una idea semejante, solo podía ocasionar dos reacciones: el asco o la risa. Porque, nadie, jamás, podría creerlo o soportarlo.

Sin embargo, allí estaban ellos dos. Entregados a un abrazo infinito, envueltos en sentimientos encontrados y desconcertantes, porque ni Draco Malfoy, ni Hermione Granger sabían como manejarse ni que pensar. Porque todo, según Malfoy, era una 'maldita mierda'

Ya no estaba seguro de nada. Desde que Hermione Granger había partido con su padre de viaje, todas sus 'verdades' habían sufrido daños irreparables, como si al irse, ella hubiera golpeado todas sus ideas con un fuerte viento huracanado. Ya no sabía que era lo mejor ni que le convenía. No estaba seguro de lo que sentía por su Servi. Y estaba realmente cagado, porque en su mente, una asquerosa telaraña de ideas se había formado, de la cual no podía escapar.

Sin embargo, lo que lo aterraba no era solamente el pensar en aquella idea, si no, el hecho de saber que terminaría llevándola a cabo. ¿La razón? Muy simple, la muchacha que tenía entre brazos.

Con manos como garfios, Hermione se aferró a su pecho y hundió su boca en la de él, lamiendo cada parte de lengua, degustando de su suavidad y sabor. Con sus labios rozó los de él y sintió un escalofrío cuando Draco suspiró sobre su rostro. Aquello era más que imposible, aquello era totalmente irreal.

Lentamente, Draco separó su rostro del de ella y rozó su nariz con la suya.

- Te parecerá una escusa barata, pero créeme, Granger, si llegan a sospechar algo, tu cabeza va a ser la primera que va a rodar… porque le siguen mis bolas.

**12.**

Lucius observaba a su hijo practicar maleficios con Bellatrix. En su interior, se avergonzaba de haber desconfiado de su entereza, de haber considerado, al menos, la idea de que Draco tuviera sentimientos por la estúpida de Granger.

El tiempo, le había demostrado lo confundido que había estado. Su muchacho, no hacía más que repudiar a la esclava y mirarla con el simple propósito de encontrarle fallas. En alguna ocasión, mientras Hermione Granger limpiaba el estudio, Lucius había sido testigo del pasatiempo de su hijo: fastidiar a la Servi.

- Granger, no me subestimes, aquellos libros aún tienen polvo – había dicho.

La muchacha le había clavado ojos fieros, reprimiendo todos los insultos que había deseado soltarle y con un obediente gesto de cabeza, había vuelto a limpiar los, claramente impecables, libros.

Constantemente la molestaba y la obligaba a reiterar tareas que ya habían sido efectuadas.

- Limpia mi habitación, Granger, ahora – le había dicho.

Draco estaba acostado en un sillón, charlando con su padre.

- Mmm, disculpe que lo contradiga, señor, pero una de las esclavas acaba de terminar de limpiarla – había dicho la mugrosa.

Lucius había pensado en darle vuelta la cara de un cachetazo, pero su hijo había hablado antes de que él pudiera levantarse del mueble.

- ¿Debería importarme? Ve a limpiar mi cuarto, ahora. – le había ordenado - Es más, voy a ir contigo para asegurarme que limpies cada centímetro de la habitación. ¡Muévete de una vez, idiota!

Y así, seguía la lista.

Por eso, se sintió seguro de partir a otra misión.

Existían cinco maneras de liberar a una esclava, y Lucius Malfoy estaba seguro de que su hijo, jamás usaría ninguna con Hermione Granger.

**13.**

Sin embargo, si los muebles – o Anne – hablaran, Lucius Malfoy habría descubierto que estaba más que equivocado.

La Mansion Malfoy se había convertido en la guardiana de los secretos de ambos muchachos.

A veces, cuando terminaban de comer y Hermione se retiraba a la cocina a limpiar, Draco alegaba tener que sancionarla por retirar los platos del lado incorrecto, y se largaba del salón para encontrarse con ella. Como siempre, trababa las puertas y luego la besaba, abrazándola por completo, e intentando absorber todo de sus labios. Intentando, de alguna manera, aclarar sus ideas y tener menos miedo del que tenía.

Porque el mundo se estaba yendo a la mierda, con mayor rapidez de la que él esperaba y ya no sabía cuanto tiempo más Potter y sus caminases podrían seguir oponiéndose, sin morir en el intento. Esperando por ese 'que se yo' que Draco estaba dispuesto a entregarles.

En otras tantas oportunidades, cuando ya la noche caía, y todos se iban a dormir, Hermione esperaba a que sus compañeras de habitación se durmieran, para escaparse. Y cuando ya estaba libre de ser descubierta, irrumpía en su habitación y se acostaba a dormir con él, pero, después de que Lucius casi los descubriera, habían cambiado de método, encontrándose en los terrenos de la mansión, para pasear bajo la luna y se besarse hasta sentirse lo suficientemente valientes como para enfrentar sus pesadillas por separado.

Una vez, Anne los había descubierto escondidos en el ático de la residencia, abrazados y con los labios pegados. Sin embargo, se había retirado haciendo una seña con los dedos, que declaraba claramente que no diría nada; y por petición de Hermione, Draco no la amenazó.

- Confío en ella, realmente lo hago.

Sin embargo, ese mismo día, la Servi habló con Hermione, intentando hacerla entrar en razón.

- Sabes el peligro que estás corriendo ¿no? – Había preguntado – o sea, si el señor Lucius o la señora Narcisa los descubre, te puede costar la vida. No es un juego Hermione.

La castaña había suspirado y la había mirado a los ojos, rendida.

- Ya es demasiado tarde para eso. Lo amo.

Y no es que fuese algo diferente para Draco. Después de pasar tantas noches _durmiendo_ con ella, abrazándola, había entendido que no podía evitar enamorarse. Porque le encantaba su piel, su boca, sus ojos, su voz, su pelo. Todo.

También sabía que al igual que la mentira, su futuro tenía patas cortas y él debía apresurarse por liberarla antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Porque para él no habría salvación, pero si para Hermione.

Como ese mago Elvis alguna vez había cantado "_Algunas cosas, son destinadas a ser_"

Sin duda alguna, ellos eran una de esas _cosas._

"_Toma mi mano, toma toda mi vida también, porque no puedo evitar, enamorarme de ti"_

Todo era como un hermoso cuento de amor para los dos. Un cuento que ellos sabían, terminarían pagando muy caro.

**14.**

"EL JUICIO FINAL HA LLEGADO, MUGGLES, TEMED"

Al amanecer, en la pared frontal de cada reserva de esclavos muggles, había aparecido aquella inscripción, escrita con sangre. Al pie del gran paredón, en distintos puntos del mundo, habían dejado los cuerpos inertes de los niños que habían prestado su sangre para el mensaje.

Miles de personas se horrorizaron ante tal acto de crueldad, sin contar las madres de las criaturas, para las cuales el mundo finalmente se había acabado.

Cuando Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter se enteraron, abandonaron la guardia, dejando a Luna y Neville en su reemplazo, porque Hermione volvería por la noche y no confiaban en nadie más para la misión de rescate. No podrían esperar más. Para aquella noche, eliminarían los seis horocruxes que tenían e irían por Nagini y Voldemort.

El juicio final había llegado, y la oposición Potteriana no temía el perder su vida en la lucha, porque no iban a vivir en un mundo como aquel.

**15.**

Su cuerpo desnudo era mucho más de lo que Draco alguna vez había imaginado. Su piel, suave como la seda, era lo más hermoso que había sentido en su vida. Y su respiración, agitada, era uno de los sonidos más adorables que había sido capaz de oír.

Hacerle el amor, por primera y única vez, tenía un gusto agridulce. Era difícil no sentir odio y dolor por saber que nunca más la tendría entre sus brazos, como también, era imposible pedirle a su corazón que no latiera tan fuerte en su pecho.

Lucius había partido ese mismo día. Draco sabía que era lo que estaba por ocurrir en el mundo. Por eso, cuando Hermione había aparecido en su habitación, él la había abrazado con fuerza, le había confesado que la amaba y le había pedido de hacer el amor, porque sabía que más adelante no tendrían la oportunidad.

Hermione, sintiendo el temor en sus palabras, lo había besado con fuerza y por cuenta propia se había bajado la falda. Lo amaba y solo quería que él no temiera.

Con cuidado, Draco le había quitado aquella preciosa ilusión de niña que las mujeres solían guardar con tanto recelo. La había acariciado con demasiado cuidado, mientras que su boca le había besado el cuerpo con demostrada necesidad.

Ella se había dejado querer, y había deseado jamás apartarse de él, porque no podía concebir un mundo sin su presencia, sin su olor, sin sus ojos. Nada podría volver a tener sentido sin Draco. Sin embargo, algo dentro suyo le decía que se hiciera a la idea de no volver a tenerlo con ella, nunca más.

El muchacho, con su prioridad de salvarse el culo por sobre todo, cambiada, embistió contra Hermione una vez más y sintió como su cuerpo convulsionaba en extremos estertores. Cayó sobre ella y la abrazó. Por un momento se dejó descansar, respirando su aroma femenino, sintiendo como ella intentaba respirar con tranquilidad, al tiempo que acariciaba su cabello rubio.

- Ven – dijo Draco y salió de la cama – Necesito que te vistas.

Hermione, confundida al verlo ponerse su ropa, preguntó.

- ¿Vestirme, por qué?

Y Draco sabía que solo mintiendo ella accedería a acompañarlo, por lo que se esforzó por sonreír y le alcanzó sus prendas.

- Es una sorpresa, vamos.

**16.**

Anne esperaba en el jardín del fondo de la mansión. Realmente no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, cada tanto, los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no llorar. El mundo se iba a terminar y por suerte ella tendría una varita para acabar con su vida, gracias a que ningún hechizo le impedía dañarse a si misma.

Le parecía un acto de verdadero amor lo que el consentido de Malfoy haría. Ya que no solo la salvaría a Hermione, sino que también, acabaría con su propia vida.

Lógicamente, su padre intentaría mantenerlo alejado de los rumores, pero resultaría imposible y Voldemort pediría la cabeza del desertor, porque luego de que se sepa la verdad, Draco habría acabado con todo la utopía Voldimista. Y el Emperador no lo permitiría.

- ¿Anne?, ¿ésta es la sorpresa? – preguntó Hermione.

La Servi le sonrió a la castaña y le estiró una mano que – algo confundida – ella aceptó. Draco la besó suavemente en los labios y se apartó de su cuerpo, dejando en la mano de Hermione, su vieja varita.

- No me odies – le pidió – Anne te llevará lejos de aquí. Te devolverá con Potter y Weasley. Llevan meses esperándote.

De un tirón, Hermione se apartó de la esclava y enfrentó a Draco, quien apartó la vista.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué estas hablando, Draco? – Preguntó.

El muchacho retrocedió y suspiró. Cuando volvió a mirarla, ella notó como su rostro se había endurecido.

- Hace una semana, cuando Anne salió de la mansión a hacer compras, se encontró con Potter y Weasley. Llevan esperando encontrar alguna pista de cómo entrar a la mansión hace tiempo. De inmediato, cuando ella volvió, me contó lo ocurrido y yo le pedí que les avisara que esta noche, ella te llevaría con ellos.

Hermione le pegó una bofetada y lo abrazó.

- No, no quiero, Draco. Me quiero quedar contigo – dijo, con la voz tomada por la histeria.

Su ex Dominus la apartó de su cuerpo y la apuntó con su varita. Y ella supo que dentro de esa furia masculina, había algo hecho pedazos.

- No lo hagas más difícil, Hermione, simplemente vete – dijo y un nudo se le formó en la boca del estómago. Sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, por más que la lastimara, alejarse era lo mejor.

- No me iré. Soy tu Servi, la magia no me permite alejarme de esta casa. No me iré – resolvió y se cruzó de brazos.

Anne abrazó a Hermione y la alejó de Draco, quien alzó la vista y con los ojos perdiendo lagrimas, recitó:

- Existen cinco maneras de liberar a una esclava y yo estaba seguro que jamás utilizaría ninguna contigo. Sin embargo, las cosas se me fueron de las manos y desde el momento en que me enamoré de ti, supe que terminaría liberándote. _**Manumisión quinta: Per desertoris_ **__Liberación por medio del desertar. El Dominus debe llevar a cabo un acto 'políticamente incorrecto' por el cual la Servi queda en plena libertad. De ser así, el cuerpo Voldimista la buscará, hasta ejecutarla frente a su ex Dominus, quien luego perderá la vida._

- ¡¡No, Draco!!, ven conmigo, no puedes… – chilló Hermione.

- Tenemos que irnos – dijo nerviosa Anne, al tiempo que forcejeaba con Hermione.

Draco tomó a la castaña por el rostro y la besó.

- Te amo.

Y el resto, fue todo negro.

**17.**

Miles de reclutas de la oposición Potteriana formaron filas en el centro de Irlanda, enfrentando al ejército comandado por Lord Voldemort.

Durante el tiempo transcurrido desde la ultima batalla, hasta aquel momento, los comandantes encargados de la estrategia campal, habían desarrollado un método de ataque por el cual promovían atacar el centro de las filas enemigas, con el fin de romper el campo de hechizos controladores de muggles, impuros y del MPJ. Una vez quebradas aquellas ataduras, los magos hechizados volverían en sí y serían capaces de cuidar de las espaldas de los muggles. El grupo _Alfa Fénix _aparecería en el final de las filas, para enfrentar a los magos de la clase del '50. Mientras que la sección _Beta Fénix _se encargaría de desaparecer a los muggles de la ciudad. En conjunto, la división más grande, la _Gamma Fénix _formaría un círculo aislador alrededor del señor de las tinieblas y el trío de oro. Finalmente, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, arrojarían los seis objetos de oro destrozados a los pies de Voldemort. Atacarían al Emperador y quien tuviera la primera chance, cualquiera sea, acabaría con la vida de Nagini.

Sin embargo, allí estaban. Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort. Ninguno apuntaba la varita contra el otro. Pero tampoco apartaban la vista de su enemigo.

- Potter, mira a tu alrededor. Observa la cara de tus amigos, quienes valientemente te han acompañado hasta este momento. Contempla los cientos de magos y hechiceras que seguramente tienen hijos, hermanos, padres. Repara en cada uno de ellos y dime si realmente estás dispuesto a arruinar tantas vidas. Yo, por mi parte, no tengo ningún problema. No obstante, si te rindes, si entregas tu vida, perdonare la de todos los puros que aquí se encuentren y fingiremos que esto nunca ha pasado. – comentó – A menos, claro, que quieras que inocentes magos sigan derramando su sangre por tu causa personal…

Harry observó el piso. Pensó con claridad cada movimiento. Relajó los hombros y arrojó a los pies de Lord Voldemort, una bolsa de cuero marrón, que al caer, tintineó y dejó al descubierto su contenido.

Seis horocruxes rodaron. Una copa hermosa, pero rota, giró sobre sí misma, hasta golpear la punta del zapato del Emperador.

Lleno de ira, sintiéndose levemente desprotegido, el señor de las tinieblas alzó la vista, y la clavó en Harry.

- ¿Eso contesta tu pregunta?

En aquel momento de perplejidad, el grupo _Alfa Fénix _rompió de un hechizo, el encantamiento que mantenía controlados a los muggles, impuros y al MPJ. Con un fuerte 'crack' la avanzada desapareció y a lo lejos, se pudo oír los gritos provenientes del enfrentamiento con la clase mortífaga del '50.

- _¡Avada kedavra! _– gritó Voldemort, atacando certeramente a un integrante del _Gamma Fénix_.

**18.**

Hermione solo podía reprimir su miedo, sus pensamientos y el flujo de la adrenalina en su sangre. Tan solo cinco horas atrás había sido liberada y con más ganas que nunca había decidido participar junto a sus amigos en la batalla. Daba igual morir o vivir, lo importante era qué conseguiría con ello. Y la respuesta era una sola: Libertad.

Si bien todo el mundo creía que la misión de ellos tres era la de matar a Voldemort, tarde o temprano, se darían cuenta que no era así. Su único objetivo era Nagini, esa serpiente del demonio que cuidaba Lucius Malfoy.

- Necesitamos distraer a los Malfoy, los mortífagos han formado un círculo de protección alrededor de los tres.

El corazón de Hermione pareció revivir, bombeando con fuerza.

- ¿Los tres? – preguntó.

Ron esquivó un maleficio de Voldemort y arrojó a Hermione al suelo, antes de que un rayo rojo impactara contra su cabeza.

- Si, Draco Malfoy también está luchando. Y por lo visto ha mejorado bastante, ya bajó a tres de los nuestros.

Lord Voldemort giró el rostro lívido y de un movimiento lastimó a tres aurors que habían reducido a cinco mortífagos.

- ¿Qué pasa, Tom, no te salen las cosas como pretendías? – dijo Harry, y se escondió detrás de un monumento cuando Voldemort intentó asesinarlo.

- ¿Qué mierda haces Harry? – preguntó Hermione – Maldita sea – murmuró - _¡Desmaius!_

Un gordo rubio había aparecido de la nada, atando de pies y manos a Percy.

- Hagamos esto – gritó Harry por sobre todos los aullidos y explosiones – yo me quedare aquí, con Molly y Kingsley, ustedes vayan por Nagini. Si seguimos esperando por el _Gamma Fénix, _vamos a perder antes de llegar al último horcrux.

Ron inmovilizó a un mortífago que estaba por atrapar a Ginny y gruñó.

- No creo que sea lo mejor, recién casi…

- Esperen, Weasly va a decir algo importante – interrumpió una voz. Para Hermione fue volver a respirar, _él_ seguía vivo.

El tic del ojo le volvió al pelirrojo, quien se adelanto, murmurando algo de _"Este es mío"._

Sin embargo, detrás de Draco, aparecieron Lucius y Narcisa. El jefe de la familia, quien llevaba la serpiente sobre sus hombros, no se sorprendió al encontrar a Hermione en batalla, su hijo, le había informado del ataque que había sufrido la mansión, y de cómo la oposición se había llevado no solo a Granger, sino a Anne que también estaba con ella.

- Me parece que estaban por idear algo, ¿No Potter? – preguntó Draco y alzó la varita.

Harry se preguntó si finalmente Anne mentía con respecto a la secreta charla que había tenido con Malfoy, o si es que el rubio _realmente_ se había enamorado tanto de Hermione, como para hacer semejante acto.

- Tu ya sabes – le contestó Harry y se encogió de hombros.

Draco se acercó hasta Hermione, la miró a los ojos. Todas las ideas se le aclararon y supo que haría lo correcto.

- Lo siento padre – apuntó a Nagini y gritó: - _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Los ojos de Voldemort saltaron de su reptil rostro.

- ¡¡Nooo!! - gruñó

Hermione se colocó entre Draco y el Emperador. Lo tomó del brazo y desapareció tan rápido como pudo, llevándose al muchacho con ella.

Harry no esperó a más y atacó a Tom Riddle. Su hechizo le dio de lleno en el corazón. Tanta maldad, tanto dolor, tanto prejuicio hacia el mundo, recibido en un cuerpo humano. Los ojos rojos del más cruel de todos los magos, se abrieron por la sorpresa y consumido en su propio infierno, cayó duro como piedra, golpeando el suelo con gran estruendo.

Desconcertados, uno a uno, los mortífagos fueron desapareciendo, intentando escapar de la garra de la oposición _Potteriana Fénix._

La guerra había terminado, de una vez por todas.

**19.**

Existieron cinco maneras de liberar a una esclava, y Draco Malfoy jamás se arrepintió de utilizar una de ellas con Hermione Granger.

* * *

Existe solo una manera de hacerme entender si lo mio _definitivamente_ no es la escritura, apretando ese botón **Go!**

Desde ya, muchas gracias a quienes leyeron y dejaron **reviews**, como para los que no lo hicieron. Nos leemos!!


	2. Plagio

Hola a todos!

Muuuuchísimas gracias a todos los que me avisaron del plagio. Definitivamente no soy yo la de Potterfics, numero uno porque mi mamá jamás lee lo que escribo xD, numero dos porque no escribo (como bien dijeron) "Hermoine" y tercero porque no es la primera vez que lo publico.

Asi que, les agradezco a todos!

De todas maneras, el sábado pasado me llegó un mail de la moderadora y me avisó que entres días lo estaría borrando, asique, solo hay que esperar.

No se ustedes, pero a mi me dio mucha risa como contestaba a preguntas que le hacían y que no sabía responder xDDDDD


End file.
